A Chance For Revival
by crystal-mist
Summary: Saya Minatsuki is dead…Or is she? Train Heartnet has been told that it was possible to bring Saya back to life. To what lengths will he go to revive the one he loves? And after she is revived will she reciprocate his feelings for her?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there you guys , this is my very first Black Cat story and my Ninth story ever…****[Just a little intro bout my current standing in writing stories.]**

**A Chance for Revival**

**crystal-mist**

**Summary-**** Saya Minatsuki is dead…Or is she? Train Heartnet has been told that it was possible to bring Saya back to life. To what lengths will he go to revive the one he loves? And after she is revived will she reciprocate his feelings for her? To find out****,**** read on….. A Train x Saya fanfic.**

**Chapter 1**

**A Determined Cat**

A sweet subtle melody echoed through the night air. A peaceful and tranquil lullaby sang in the sweetest of voices. A lonesome person sat in the darkness petrified by the person in front of him...

Petrified, by the sheer beauty of the frail figure draped in the colourful kimono.

Such was their first meeting. The soft song was mesmerizing and the lights from the city blazed below them… To Train it seemed strange that someone like her would be on a rooftop of all places.

Her eyes captivated him. The bright blue colour seemed to hide something within its depths.

The smile on her face, the musical sound of her laughter and the sound of her voice was burned into his mind.

Her face haunted him. If only he had reached the sea-side earlier, then Creed wouldn't have…he wouldn't have…KILLED her. Creed believed that he had killed a 'witch' but instead he had killed Train's 'angel'.

Saya was the only person who reached out to Train and extended kindness to the ruthless assassin 'Black Cat'.

"Train…Train..." her voice rang in his mind.

Even though Train had only known her for a short time, he had managed to fall irrevocably in love with the girl.

A faint trace of pink crept upon the face of the brown-haired guy as he continued his slumber.

"Train….Train." her sweet voice slowly started changing and soon was replaced by one of a shouting man.

"Train…Wake up will you? How long do you plan on staying asleep darn it!"

He lazily fluttered open his golden eyes and frowned in disapproval as his eyes fell on the green-haired person in front of him.

"Ah Geez Sven, haven't you heard of the saying 'let sleeping cats lie'?"

"I believe the saying goes about dogs Train." came a more feminine voice.

"Well princess, it can be used in case of cats as well." He said grinning at the little blonde-haired girl, Eve.

Eve was like a little sister to him….A know-it-all sister who ratted you out all too easily…But he still cared for her.

"Ah well, Good morning." He said with a monstrous yawn.

"Its noon." answered Eve, her eyes still glued to her book.

"Uh…So you didn't go to school?"

"Today is a national holiday." replied the blonde.

"SO where's the fire Sven? Why do you have to wake me up?"

"You have some sort of a visitor." replied the man with the black eye-patch.

"What do you mean 'some sort'?"

"See for yourself."

Train took a bottle of milk from the fridge before heading to the little living-room. He half-spat the milk from his mouth when he saw who was waiting.

There, sitting on the couch and sipping coffee was….Echidna.

'_What's she doing here?'_ Train thought to himself.

"Hope you are in good health." She said calmly as she placed her eyes on him.

"Yeah…Uhm…Well so what's with the sudden visit?"

"Something important which I think you will be glad to know."

"Humor me." said Train, his golden eyes fixed on the woman in front of him.

"It is about Creed….Lately he has been changing…He is all melancholic and well, I don't know how to put it."

"So what do you want me to do about it?" he asked, shaking the milk-bottle a little.

"It's not that… He revealed a secret to me. Something about the invisible sword he wields…That weapon was never designed to kill-"

"Are you kidding me? Do you have any idea how many people he killed with that thing?" Train cut her short.

"Let me complete…Apparently, it was not a weapon to kill, but it sends the people it 'kills' to a different dimension….They are transported to a different place and that just gives the impression that they are 'dead."

It took about a minute for all this information to sink into Train's thick head.

"Wait, so that means those people are not really dead."

"uh-huh." agreed Echidna.

"That means Saya is…Saya is still alive." He muttered, more to himself.

"And there is a possibility that they can be brought back to this dimension…"

"How?" questioned Train, extremely excited all of a sudden.

Echidna started explaining a string if instructions. Train stared blankly at her.

"Maybe you should write it all down…." He said, scratching the back of his head.

'_Saya is still alive….I can get her back…She can come back to this world and I can…'_

His thoughts were cut short by Eve's comment.

"So, you really do like this girl Saya." She snickered.

He blushed a little but he wouldn't admit it.

"It is not like that, you midget…" he retorted.

In his mind Train wondered if Echidna was trying to trick him. Because the first instruction was that he get 'killed' with the invisible sword as well…

He had to be sent to the other dimension in order to get Saya out of there.

But what was the proof? What was the guarantee that he would indeed reach another dimension and not just die?

In the end he sighed and agreed that he would meet Creed the next day.

After Echidna left, Sven asked for an explanation.

"None of your business." informed Train lazily.

Eve soon explained everything to Sven

"What man you crazy?" Sven exclaimed hysterically. "What-"

"Listen, I do what I want. You get that?" Train muttered. There was the same seriousness in his eyes like when he used to be a Kronos assassin. It told Sven that Train meant business and that there was no use in trying to talk him out of it.

"Fine …You'd better get packing then."

"Right." He said with a small smile as he headed upstairs.

"Sven, why didn't you stop him?" asked the little blonde after Train left.

"There is nothing we can do…He is determined to do this at any cost. All we can do is wait for him to complete his task and hope that this is no ambush."

A glint of anxiety, fear and concern appeared in her ruby-red eyes as she nodded at what Sven said.

Train was busy packing.

_Saya, are you really alive? If you are, then I am coming for you…Don't worry…I will save you, at any cost._ thought a very determined cat.

**Ah so okay here is the opening chapter. I hope it was able to gratify you guys.**

**Thanks for reading...Hope you like it…..I would very much appreciate feedback please.**

**Thank you, keep reading.**

**For now PEACE;**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, here is the next chapter… It took me a little while to finish these chapters…Probably because these are introduction chapters and they are a bit more of a drag to write than the genuine stuff.**

**Anyways. Hope you like it.**

**A Chance For Revival **

**crystal-mist**

**Chapter 2**

**The Katana's Dimension.**

A motorbike sped across the roads and passersby wondered who the crazy driver was. The thing that puzzled them the most was that there was a car following it in the same speed.

Train Heartnet showed no sign of slowing down and Sven had to work really hard to keep from colliding with oncoming traffic.

They soon came to a river-bank and boarded a helicopter parked there.

Sven whistled as he saw the island they were heading to.

"Wow that Creed has got quite a nice thing going on here."

Train wasn't looking out the window. Instead he had his entire mind concentrated on Echidna's instructions. His golden eyes glinted in determination.

The helicopter soon landed and they were face with a huge mansion.

"Wow." gasped little Eve.

As they went inside they saw Echidna waiting for them. She escorted them to where Creed was. The mansion was even more exquisite on the inside. Eve marveled at the architecture. However, to Train all this was inconsequential. He had come there for one reason and for one reason alone. And that was to return with Saya.

Creed greeted them and offered them food.

For once Train declined the offer of food.

"I haven't come here to eat Creed." He gritted through his teeth.

"I can't believe she still has a hold on your heart…" muttered Creed so only the Black Cat could hear.

"I don't care what you think. Just get this over with and send me to this 'other dimension."

"Perhaps I shouldn't have revealed this secret to you." said Creed, the deranged expression returned in his eyes, but after about two seconds it disappeared.

"Fine." saying this, he unsheathed his sword. "So how many of you are going?"

"All of us." answered Sven immediately.

Train threw a death-glare at him. "What do you mean by that? I am going alone and that is final."

"Yeah right…And if we don't come…Who will stop you when you try to do something mental?" shouted Sven.

Then for about ten minutes Sven and Train were shouting at each other.

"Will you guys please just give it a rest." asked an annoyed Eve.

Sven and Train both turned to Eve and sweat-dropped as they saw her peacefully sip a mug of hot chocolate whilst looking at them with her ruby eyes.

Train's face then turned serious once more.

"Listen to me you guys…This matter concerns me and me alone. There is no need for you to get involved."

Sven was surprised at Train's grave tone. "Well then, don't blame me if you get killed." He retorted.

Train smiled a little, and then turned over to Creed.

"Fine, I am ready. You'd better hope you don't really kill me and that what Echidna told me was a lie. Because if it were then I swear I will personally hunt you down."

Creed only laughed. "Have it your way." And without another world he swished the sword thrice at Train.

Train felt a sudden burst of pain bolt through him and he sank to the ground. He clutched his chest, where Creed had stabbed him. He raised his arms to his eyes and was horrified at the sight of blood.

He coughed and blood came through his mouth.

"You Traitor!" Sven shouted at Creed as he watched Train bend double in pain. Sven was about to charge when Train raised up a weak hand towards him.

"No Sven wait…Something is coming I can feel it." said Train, his voice weak from pain.

"It's probably death, you door-knob!"

Train could feel his vision blurring as his mind replayed the occurrence of Saya's death.

Train's eyes then closed shut…

"No….Train!" yelled Eve as she watched him 'die'.

Her hair was standing up in spikes, her eyes were red and her hands were transformed into swords.

"You are a deceitful fiend." she shrieked.

"I told you to wait." shouted Creed back. But Eve wasn't ready for explanations as she charged towards the blonde.

Creed used the sword to protect himself. "Not bad princess." He commented. Eve was blinded by grief and she could no longer think straight.

"How dare you trick him…How dare you use his feelings for Saya to sway him…You devious jerk." She shouted as she swished her sword-shaped arms to Creed.

Meanwhile Train found himself in mid air…He was back in his assassin costume. His black jacket waved in the cold breeze. All around him there was something like water…But he could breathe. He could no longer feel any pain where Sven had stabbed him…

Just then a portal opened. Purple clouds of energy radiated from its midst. Without warning, an enormous amount of suction power pulled him into the swirling depths of the clouds.

_Did Saya go through all this as well? _He wondered as he held his breathe.

Creed was having a hard time fighting the enraged little bio-weapon girl…It was then that Sven stopped her.

"Stop it Eve." He shouted to alert her.

Eve was won over for a second or two.

"Look Eve, Train is disappearing."

And he was right Train's body was slowly fading away into nothingness.

"But how can we be sure?" muttered Eve.

"Have faith Eve…Train will be back for sure… And he will bring Saya with him." Eve just stared at Sven as he said this. Her eyes then filled with tears once more and the little girl sank to the ground.

"Have faith…huh?" she questioned more to herself than anyone else.

Train felt like his body was getting crushed under at least a ton or two. Iridescent colours passed his eyes in flashes and left him half-dizzy.

There was then a loud thud. And Train felt himself in contact with hard ground. He slowly opened his eyes and was relieved to see the bright blue sky.

He sat up and gingerly rubbed his head and sighed as he felt a lump on it.

"Uh Mister…What are you doing falling out of the sky?" he turned towards the voice.

There stood a little girl with purple hair and black eyes. She blinked at him curiously.

Train stood up and dusted himself. "I have come to look for someone." He answered the little girl.

She was carrying a bucket of water. "Well then. If you are looking for someone, the city would be a great place to start…" The girl pointed towards the right. "Just continue in that direction and you'll be there."

Train smiled at the little girl. "Thanks…Catch you later." He said as he ran in the direction the girl had pointed.

The girl stared after him in awe. "Why would he want to **catch** me though?" she muttered as she tried to work out Train's slang.

**Thankyou for reading.**

**I appreciate it….**

**Now all I want you to do is review kay? *smiles***

**I also thank my 2 reviewers of the last chapters… 2 reviews, not bad but not amazing either.**

**Come on, I am sure there are more Train x Saya fans out there… Or at least I hope so.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so here is the third chapter Yay..**

**Please Read….Okay let me motivate you to read this faster…. Train finds Saya in this chapter…**

**So hurry.**

**A Chance For Revival**

**crystal-mist**

**Chapter 3**

**Saya who?**

The green colour of the forests' vegetation swished past Train's eyes as he ran in the direction the little girl had pointed to.

After what seemed like ten minutes the forest suddenly dispersed and gave way to a bustling town.

People were dressed in all sorts of strange clothes. The women mainly wore gowns and with the men, the clothes looked something like the ones in medieval Japan. Both the clothes were strangely at contrast with one another.

Train, because of his black leather jacket and clothes attracted a lot of attention.

'_So, what will I do now?' _thought Train as he ignored the curious stares of all those around him.

He went into one of the cafes and sat down at the table. It was only then that he realized that he had no money. So he got up and headed towards the door.

"Hey…Won't you have something to eat?" asked the girl waitress.

"Uh…I have no money…" answered Train to the cute red-haired waitress.

"Tell you what…I'll treat you….This time only though." She said as she went into the kitchen and came out with some food.

Train looked at it and nodded. "Thanks."

He sat down. The girl said that she was going to have a break and she sat down near Train to have lunch.

"My name is Nia… And you are?"

"Train Heartnet."

"So, why don't you have money? No job."

"Well, I guess you could kinda say that I just got here."

"So you are a traveler? Cool." She spooning some food into her mouth.

"Actually…I am looking for someone."

Her eyes widened as she heard this. "I see…"

A blue haired guy walked through the door and Nia waved to him. The guy sat down and introduced himself as Aaron, Nia's boy-friend.

"I am looking for someone." repeated Train. His eyes were serious now. "Tell me…Do you know anyone named Saya?...Saya Miantsuki?"

Aaron thought hard. "I am sorry. I can't say that I do….Perhaps if you gave us a description…"

Train nodded and closed his eyes. "She has short black hair, about yea high." He said holding his hand a little above his shoulder and then continued. "She had bright blue eyes…The brightest blue you could come across. She is a cheery person, highly optimistic and well she likes to wear yukatas."

"Yukatas?" asked Nia, obviously no one here knew what a Yukata was. Train was forced to explain.

"Tell you what…I will help you look for this Saya girl." offered Aaron.

Train accepted the offer. Aaron was a bounty-hunter. In definition, he performed the same job as a Kronos sweeper. He was extremely glad to know that Train was good at combat and 'bounty-hunting'.

And so they set out on their journey. Train wasn't completely sure how he was going to find Saya. But one thing was sure. He would not return to the other world until he had found her.

About a month passed and he still hadn't found her. Train and Aaron had searched high and low for her but they did not find a single person who knew anyone named Saya. Train and Aaron were famous now; as the illustrious bounty-hunter duo. They made a great team.

Train never lost hope. At night, he would search all the rooftops in the area; all of no avail.

The town was celebrating the flower-festival. Various stalls, floats, shops and games were set up.

Aaron and Train were roaming the streets when there was a huge noise of trumpets blowing and banging drums.

A herald came to the front of a big float and blew his enormous trumpet and announced.

"Everyone make way….Princess Serefine shall now appear before you all." He then blew his trumpet once more.

Train looked lazily in the direction of the float. A door slid open and light pink smoke escaped it.

A figure emerged from midst of the smoke.

A beautiful girl, with pale and flawless skin and long hair that reached well past her waist stood there. She had a silver crown, studded with jewels settled on her silky hair.

Train gazed at the beautiful figure standing there.

She had long black hair and bright blue beautiful eyes and she was wearing a rich-gown. It took Train about a minute to let all the evidence rest in his mind.

That girl…She was the twin-image of Saya. The only thing different about her were her clothes and her long hair.

The whole crowd was silent…They were waiting for Princess Serefine to speak.

Without thinking twice Train shouted. "Saya."

The eyes of the princess widened as she heard that name.

"Be quiet you insolent brat." one of the towns-folk shouted at Train.

However, Serefine scanned the crowd; her eyes were the size of plates as they rested on Train.

A smile tugged at her lips; it was one of the sly and extremely happy smiles Saya used. "Train." She exclaimed as she immediately started proceeding in his direction.

The crowd slowly dispersed to let their princess pass. She was mere steps from Train when she stopped in her tracks and smiled at him happily. Train was returning the smile, with the same happiness and joy.

It was nice to see his happy side; it was nice to see his eyes no longer clouded in darkness.

Without warning she lunged herself at Train, engulfing him in a hug.

He was surprised; but he put his hands around her as well.

The townspeople gasped in horror as they saw someone actually make contact with the princess.

"Train...You are here…you came for me …I missed you. She whispered.

"Saya…I never once wanted to believe that you were dead." He answered.

She smiled. "I can see you have changed such a lot without me. You smile much more truthfully now."

"Well, you have changed as well…I hardly recognized you. You look beautiful."

She blushed, still in Train's arms. Her head was on his chest and his chin was rested on the top of her head.

Right then, they were only aware of one another's presence. The crowd's noise was inconsequential to them.

"And what is with this princess Serefine business?" he asked.

She smiled as she sniffed the scent of his intoxicating cologne. "It's a long story…More or less…Oh Train…I really missed you."

"Saya…."

"What is going on here?" came a thundering voice. It was the minister of the kingdom.

Saya a.k.a Serefine raised her head from train's muscular chest and looked in the direction of the Minister.

"What is this all about?"

"Remember, I told you that I was from a different world…Well Train came from there as well…" she answered.

When the minister spoke, Train's attention was shifted to all the people watching Saya and him, he tried parting but to his surprise Saya was clutching at him very tightly. Something about the minister was troubling her and he could tell.

"Who is **Saya**?" asked the crowd all at once.

The 'princess' was still gripping the ex-assassin. The minister intervened.

"Everything will be revealed in due time… Now Serefine, come back inside." Saya showed no sign of moving. So he added "And bring that young man with you."

Saya smiled. "Very well." She said as she took hold of Train's hand and led him inside the 'float'.

Train followed. He was puzzled but was glad that he was finally reunited with Saya.

Aaron just stood there wide-eyed. "He didn't tell me that he was so close to the princess."

"Well…From the looks of things it seemed like they were **really close**…" stated Nia, who was just as puzzled as her boy-friend.

**Okay, so the third chapter is done. Tell me what you think kay?**

**If you want, you can also give me suggestions as to exactly what you want to happen in the next chapters.**

**Until next time.**

**Peace.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Chance For Revival**

**crystal-mist**

**Chapter 4**

Saya's hand was still enclosed tightly on Train's as they entered the interior of the float.

"Okay. Do you mind explaining what that entire hullabaloo was about?" stormed the minister.

Train stifled a chuckle as he heard the old geyser use a word like 'hullabaloo'.

"Train is a very close personal friend of mine." answered the beautiful princess.

"How **close**?"

Both Train and Saya blushed at the implications of the minister's comment.

"What's it to you?" managed Train amidst the embarrassment he felt.

"Serefine is the princess of this kingdom…And I find it as my responsibility to know **such** things."

"Well then old man. I've known SAYA since before she became your 'princess'." answered Train emphasizing Saya's name.

"Why you insolent brat." exclaimed the minister at Train's rudeness.

Saya laughed secretly before turning serious. "Minister. If you'll please, I would like some time alone with Train."

"To **do what** exactly?"

The both of them flushed crimson red once again at the various implications of the minister's ambiguous statement.

"Just leave." instructed Train coolly. He had waited so long to see Saya again and he wasn't going to let this old man get in his way.

"Honestly. This boy is a barbarian." muttered the angry minister before disappearing out of the room.

After the minister left Train turned to Saya…

"So….What's the deal here?"

Saya's face saddened just a little. "I….made a contract…" she said softly.

"What kind?"  
"I let my soul bond with this world."

"Huh?..."

"Well…It's like, there is a chain binding me to this world."

"A chain?"

"Yes…To put it simply…Hm…..Do you remember your dreams and the various times you hallucinated about me?"

"Uh yes…" replied Train uneasily.

"Well, they weren't figments of your imaginations. I was well, controlling them from here."

"What!" exclaimed Train; almost falling out of the chair he was sitting on.

Saya smiled sheepishly…She blushed a little as she turned away from his face. "Well to put it simply…I agreed to become princess and to be 'bound' to this world in exchange for visiting the 'real' world from time to time."

"You mean...This is like one of those equivalent exchange things?"

She nodded. "Yes…I realized the only way I could ever see yo…" she paused and quickly corrected herself. " see the 'real' world again was if I could gain access to your dreams and at times your reality."

"Wait a second…So that whole Saki thing, and all those dreams? You were behind them?"

"Well, not the times you dreamt of my death, but all the other times. Yes…." She said fumbling with her gown… She was dressed like a princess but she still had the same childish way of talking. Her face brightened instantly. "And being Saki was really quite amusing." She said with a little giggle.

"You are mean; you know….I thought that was some deep hidden mystery clouding that Saki girl."

"All part of the magic I gained. Why? Don't you like surprises?"

He sighed; she was the only one who had this effect on him. She was the only one who could render him speechless with her witty remarks.

"But wait a second…If you are 'bound' to this world. Does that mean that you can't come back with me."

Her face saddened just a bit. "So, you finally figured that one out."

"But Saya..Is there no way?"

"I don't know…." She muttered; looking down at the ground…Her beautiful black hair covered her pale face.

"I'll find a way." Stated train in a dead serious voice.

She raised her head to look at him, still surprised at what he said. "What?"

"I said...I will find a way to bring you back with me…." _I swear I will not leave unless I can take you with me._

"That's impossible…" she muttered.

"I am afraid that nothing is impossible for the famous Black Cat…" he replied with a smirk as he struck a cool pose with his leg on top of a chair.

The wind blew past him; carrying red rose petals with it, his assassin coat and hair flew gracefully. But then the wind suddenly stopped and the petals fell to the floor.

"It's getting too chilly in here." explained Saya as she closed a nearby window.

"What do you think you are doing? I was just starting to look cool and now you ruined it." whined Train as he pouted.

Saya, however just shrugged her shoulders as she walked away.

"Get back here woman." yelled Train after her. Just as she left, a faint smile appeared on his face.

He was finally reunited with her and he promised himself that he would find a way out. He would save Saya at all costs and perhaps even tell her how he felt about her.

Within moments Saya was back.

"I have arranged everything…You can stay in the palace…"

"Actually…It's alright…I am setting off."

"Where exactly?"

"On a long journey…When I come back I shall have a remedy for this 'chain' that is binding you."

"But Train."

"My mind is made up Saya..There is nothing you can say to make me turn back from this quest."

She smiled at him. "Dinner is ready."

He blinked for a few seconds. "Then again; I will leave after dinner." He declared enthusiastically.

She laughed… Amidst her outside façade of happiness, she knew that Train was serious. She knew that Train would so anything and everything to save her… She felt bad that train still felt guilty about her 'death'… But she kept smiling…. She wouldn't show Train her weak side. Not when she had always been lecturing him not to frown.

So she continued smiling. She linked her arm in Train's and teased him for his blush…

"Well, you don't look the least bit girlish in that gown, you tomboy." He teased back.

"How dare you!" she exclaimed anime-strangling him.

"I am sorry, I am sorry." whined Train as she continued to strangle him.

She then released his collar. "You don't tell ladies that they look ugly….That's rude." She advised him indignantly.

"I didn't say that you were ugly though…In fact you look very beautiful." muttered Train, still pouting.

This remark caught Saya completely off guard. Her eyes widened as she stared at him.

Train was too pre-occupied to notice the bright crimson that crossed her face as she considered what he just blurted out.

A smile tugged her lips as she linked her arm in his again…

"Let's get going hot-shot." She said, pulling him along with her.

Saya succeeded in persuading Train to stay at the palace for atleast a day.

And early the next morning he bid her farewell.

"I'll be back for you… " he muttered.

"Do you even have a plan?" she asked.

"Well…Not yet." admitted Train. "But now that I know the scenario be sure that I will find a cure."

"Alright then…I will be waiting."

She wondered; just how much danger will he have to go through on her account? Would he suffer on her behalf. She secretly wished that Train would not go alone and that he would allow her to join him. But there was no other choice. And Train wasn't one to quit.

For now, she looked at his figure walking out of the palace gates.

The honest smile that shined on his face was burned into her memory. The sun rose in the background as he waved goodbye.

And with that he turned around and disappeared on a long journey.

Saya wondered just how long it would be before she saw him again. But he had come for her…

He had come for her and her alone. She smiled as well.

A single tear rolled down her cheek, praying for his safe return.

**Okay…SO time for a log journey… A long journey… Come on guys let's hope for Train's safe return as well…**

**Okay so if you don't mind go ahead and tell me what you want in train's adventures in this 'New World'. Tell me anything you wish to see or read… And I will try to incorporate them into the story line.**

**Until next time….**

**Take care. See Ya.**


	5. Chapter 5

**To kyuubecky- Lotus eaters, Cyclops and all the other stuff're cool… Calypso, seductive nymph (accepted… That will definitely make its way into the story)****although, you kinda lost me at the "kill 72 men to safe wife" thing.****LOL. Thank you for your ideas.**

**To 14AmyChan – That "Cats are afraid of water" idea. Awesome, that one will be used as well…**

**Thank you for your support. For now, read and enjoy. **

**A Chance For Revival**

**crystal-mist**

**Chapter 5**

**Journey Beyond**

For some strange reason Aaron had insisted to accompany Train on his 'travels'. Train was a bit apprehensive, but Nia also threw in an offer for free milk and food. Now how could he turn that down? So Train accepted Aaron's company,

The priestess at the palace had told Train what he had to look for. Apparently, he had to look for this huge spear that would literally cut this 'chain' that bound Saya to this dimension.

In addition; the priestess had also given him a map. But neither he nor Aaron knew how to read it. It was too old and worn out for them to use. So they made a crude assumption and made their way to an enormous mountain.

"Wow, that mountain is humungous." gasped Aaron, he then looked at Train. "Don't tell me we are going to climb it?"

Train just smiled widely and Aaron immediately knew what Train intended to do. "Fine, let's get this over with." And they spent a whole day scaling the high mountain range.

At the very top there was a green jewel. Train looked at it curiously, he then picked it up.

Immediately, there was a blinding light and the next thing he knew there were dozens of weird creatures surrounding Aaron and him.

"Golems" gasped Aaron. He then looked at Train. "You owe me big time buddy." He announced, unsheathing his sword.

"Well, I am not the one who insisted on coming." answered train as he took hold of Haedes.

A long battle stretched on. Train was obviously taking out more of the golems.

When the battle finally ended Aaron dropped on his knees in exhaustion. "Wow…Now that was tough…Hey Train, are your bullets endless or what?"

Train grinned as he sat down next to Aaron. "That is a secret."

They rested for a while. Aaron fishing through the Train's bag Train hadn't noticed yet...

Aaron's hand felt something fluffy… cake maybe? So he took it out, he soon broke out into a fit of laughter.

Train sat up and looked in Aaron's direction. His eyes widened as he saw what he had in his hand.

"What…what do you think you are doing?"

"Train…I...Didn't know that you….uh were such a softie." stated Aaron in midst of his helpless laughter.

In his hand he held a little stuffed black cat…The doll had big eyes and a little bell hanging upon a red ribbon.

"It's cute really." Said Aaron as Train snatched the doll away. He was blushing slightly…

"It's special to me…That's all." answered train shortly.

"Why? Was it the little doll you used since when you were a wee little boy?" teased the bounty hunter.

Train shot a murderous glare at him. "If you must know…You 'princess' gave it to me indirectly before she 'died'."

"Died? What do you mean?"

"I won't tell you."

"Now that is just spiteful."

"I don't care." And then the two went into a fit of arguing.

"How childish can you get?" came a voice from amidst the forest.

"Yes…Leave it to Train to forget the mission and argue for stupid reasons" came a more feminine and childish voice.

Train shifted his gaze to the shadow that was created by some trees.

There stood two people… One had a white coat and hat on. The other one had a cute little school uniform. Train's mouth dropped open.

"Sven? Eve? Why are you guys here?"

"We came here to help you, you doughnut." and now it was Train and Sven who were arguing.

Eve just stood there quietly.

_***A while ago***_

_Saya's eyes were closed and she was chanting…_

_She snapped her fingers and a poof of purple smoke filled the room._

_The color swirled around and then the cloud cleared to reveal a little blonde-haired girl standing alone in the darkness._

_Saya approached her and smiled at her. "Don't worry Eve….Train is just fine."_

_The little girl opened her ruby-red eyes. "You mean he is safe?"_

"_Yes…Although I cannot tell you when he will be back there. You know how stubborn he can be."_

"_You are Miss Saya aren't you…? We are coming there to help."_

"_What?"_

"_Sven and I…We have decided to come and help you." _

_Before Saya could protest, the figure of the blonde disappeared into the darkness._

_Saya sighed slightly…Why were they all willing to help her like this? They didn't even know her._

_***Back to the present***_

Aaron filled Sven and Eve in on all the details. In addition Aaron also showed them the little stuffed black cat.

"Ah so that is where it disappeared to." concluded Eve, gazing at Train with a suspicious smirk on her face. And so, the foursome started walking.

Now it was easier to follow the map because Sven knew how to read it.

They came to a humungous cave…

"Are you sure this is the place?" asked Train, doubtfully.

"Don't doubt in my abilities Train Heartnet." announced Sven confidently.

When they went into the cave, they came face to face with three huge snakes. And guess what one of them had between its huge coils? An old worn out spear. It looked like it would fall into dust the moment someone touched.

"I didn't think we would find it so easily." muttered Eve astounded.

"Of course…That looks easy." said Aaron in a sarcastic voice. "Stand back little girl."

An anime vein appeared on Eve's forehead. Who was he calling a little girl? She grabbed hold of Aaron with her hair. "Do not insult me." She whispered menacingly.

Aaron wasn't too surprised because, he was terrified to say the least.

"Uh…princess, please focus on the giant serpents." Said Train cautiously, he didn't want to tick off the little blonde any more that she already was.

"Right." She agreed as she let go of Aaron, she then transformed her body into weapons. Then she and Train charged at the huge serpents. Sven took out some stuff out of his briefcase.

Aaron was still too shocked… it took him a few moments to recover. He then sighed. He took out his huge katana and charged at one of the snakes yelling "I will not be out-done by a little girl."

**I wrote this chapter while listening to the Black Cat opening. 'Daiyo no hana.' Or I think that is what it is called… At least that's the name it is saved on my mp3.**

**I adore that opening song….Amazing dontcha think? One of my top 15 favourites. **

**The others are.**

'**Shunkan Sentimental.' –SCANDAL ['Full metal alchemist brotherhood ending']**

' **Good bye Yesterday' –Mizrock [Romeo x Juliet Ending]**

'**Te wo tsunaida' – Younha [Jyu-Oh-Sei ending]**

'**Kimi ga iru kara' – Mikuni Shimokawa[Fairy Tail ending 4]**

'**Unripe Hero' - Minami Kuribayashi [Blassreiter opening 2]**

'**Kakusei Heroism The Hero Without A Name' – antic café [Darker than Black opening 2]**

**Are some of my other favuorites. I know there is no point in these listings…**

**But I wanted to tell someone J I do not own any of these songs though.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A Chance For Revival**

**crystal-mist**

**Chapter 6**

**Flickering Life**

The huge snakes hissed loudly… They towered over them as saliva oozed down their mouths.

"Have some manners will you." shouted a disgusted Sven as he took out a whip. (His latest weapon)

Train was speeding here and there as the largest snake slithered after him.

_Wow these things are so fast for their size._ thought Train as he took out a dagger from his pocket. He figures that Haedes would be of no use against these slimy creatures.

Eve and Sven were fighting one of the other snakes and the last one was being suppressed by Aaron.

In truth Aaron was a very skilled fighter. He was very smooth with the katana. His movements were fast and graceful, but of course Train was undoubtedly faster…

After about fifteen minutes, the snakes all lay one the ground with spiral anime googles on their eyes and stars orbiting their heads.

Train walked over to the monstrosities and retrieved the spear. "Wow, not impressive in the least." He gasped.

"Are you sure that it can save Saya-san? It looks uh…weak." stated Eve eyeing it doubtfully.

"We should get a sharper blade for it." said Sven, taking it from Train's grasp.

Aaron yawned a bit. "That is only one of three items." He said. "Now we need to find a crystal, a huge monster with big teeth and not to mention a way out of here."

"Big teeth? How much more childish could that explanation be?" Train taunted.

"Like you could do any better pretty boy." shouted Aaron.

Train smirked. "We need to find the 'crystal of the five worlds' and a Kraken."

"What's a Kraken?" questioned Eve.

"It's this huge monster with BIG teeth."

"Let's focus on the way out guys." Stated Sven, getting a bit annoyed at all the arguing. Hell, he thought only he and train could act so childish, now they found another guy just as hotheaded as them.

In the middle of nowhere there was a great big mansion… they walked up to it and the gated opened mysteriously.

"Should we go in?" asked Sven.

"Is this where Nymphadora lives? I think I have seen a similar illustration in some books, but who would have thought that it actually existed." gasped Aaron as he looked at it.

"Who is Nymphadora?"

"She is a nymph who is told to possess untold beauty."

"You'd think that the name would be a bit more creative. Calling a nymph 'Nymphadora' is like calling your teddy bear 'Beary'." commented a very unsatisfied Eve.

"I am not the one who named her you know." replied a very annoyed Aaron.

Meanwhile; inside the mansion a beautiful woman with long blue hair and brighter blue eyes watched the travelers amusedly. She had pointy ears and her eyes shined like diamonds, her skin was very pale and she was extremely beautiful. And what's more, she wore quite a revealing dress with a low neck.

"Bring him to me." She commanded to the servant in front of her. She was pointing at the golden eyed ex-assassin. She seemed to have taken a liking to Train Heartnet."

"But mistress-"

The beautiful water nymph placed a finger on her lips, indicating the servant to keep quiet.

"Bring me that handsome human…I wish to have him." She said in a very silky, smooth yet commanding voice.

The servant bowed. "Very well Madame." She said as she left the 'throne-room'.

The servant raised her hand to one of the crystals that protruded from the walls of the cave. She closed her eyes and chanted. Some ice giants emerged from the pools of ice there.

They started proceeding in the direction of the little party of travelers.

"Just one question…Why exactly are we going to see this Nymphadora person?" questioned Eve as she was reading a book.

"To find a way out of here, princess." answered Train, yawning lazily.

There were a series of loud thuds…The turned around, only to see a hoard of ice creatures standing there.

"You've gotta be kiddin me!" exclaimed a very exasperated Aaron.

"Too much for you to handle big boy?" taunted Sven as they started yet another tiresome battle.

Very soon, the monsters started shooting ice from their fingertips.

Sven was the first one to get caught. Eve broke him out of it but very soon they were no match for the ice shooting monstrosities.

All of them, exempting Train was encased in ice, He still fought on with the creatures, he couldn't break the ice that trapped his comrades.

He did very well, until the servant of Nymphadora shot a stun spell from behind. Train turned towards it but was too late, it hit him and he immediately fell to the ground, his eyes still open and a blank look on his face...

The servant walked up to him. She used her toe to try and stir him up, seeing that it had no effect she smiled as she left. An ice creature followed her, picking Train up.

"Mistress Calypso will be so pleased."

[A/N: Just so you know, Calypso is Nymphadora's real name… Nymphadora is just some name the humans conjured up, so she will be referred to as Calypso or Nymphadora back and forth, so please don't be confused.]

Back in Calypso's throne room.

The beautiful nymph smiled happily as she saw Train. She walked up to him and slowly removed the stun spell. Train's eyes came into focus.

He blinked a few times in surprise… His golden eyes fell on the woman in front of him.

"Glad to make your acquaintance." She said in a very mature yet sugary voice.

"Who are you?" he asked, his eyes still captured by her beauty.

"Me? I am Calypso, the ever so famous water nymph."

"But the water nymph is called Nymphadora."

"That is a mere name conjured up by those insolent humans who are too foolish to give me the respect I deserve."

"Alright…Wait a second. Where are the others?"

"I found you all passed out, in the hallway. Do not worry. I can assure you that they are well taken care of."

"That's good…" he was about to say something when he noticed that Calypso was very close to him.

She brought her face close to his and gazed into his eyes.

"Be mine…" she instructed; a wave of energy emanated from her as she said these words. There was a strange pulse and Train's eyes went hazy.

"Ye-" but his yes stopped midway.

Claypso's face cringed into a frown as she looked at Train. "Why won't he give in as easily as all the others?...What is going wrong with this spell?" As Claypso closed her eyes Saya's image flashed before her. "I see…This girl; she has a hold on your heart…That will soon change." Saying this Calypso channeled all her mental capacity into her spell.

"Be mine and mine alone." She instructed.

Train's eyes were wide, he was in half a trance. He had no control over his own body and mind.

"As…As you… wish." He muttered; he was now under Calypso's magic spell.

The water nymph smiled triumphantly as she encircled her arms around Train's neck.

"You are quite a good catch." She whispered with an evil smile. "I am a very glad nymph."

But she could still feel a lot of resistance from his heart. She had to work so hard just to keep him under her control.

"That girl…Saya Minatsuki….She has to disappear for good. Only then can I have his heart."

Calypso took hold of the bright green crystal that hung round her neck… This was the crystal of the two worlds; in short, it was the crystal Train had to search for next so that he could complete the spear.

"Disappear." whispered the nymph.

Right at that moment Saya was at the palace. She had a hanger in her hands. The hanger contained her old clothes. Her beautiful flowery kimono was as beautiful as its owner. She looked at it longingly. She wished to return to her previous life.

Suddenly her hands turned strangely translucent, her hanger and her kimono fell down to the ground in a merciful heap.

Saya's beautiful blue eyes widened as she gazed at her hands in shock. They were fluctuating.

They turned translucent, then opaque and then translucent again.

It was like ripples created in a pond.

"What…What is happening to me?" she whispered, terrified.

**Alright. So how was this chapter…I just though that it was time for a little twist don't you think.**

**So tell me what you think will happen and/or what you want to happen in the next few chapters.**

**And please continue reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A Chance For Revival**

**crystal-mist**

**Chapter 7**

**Grab The Crystal**

Train was still under the mind control of the devious Calypso. His golden eyes were as blank as slates. Sven and the others were still imprisoned in their ice prison. It was as if there was no hope. No one was in the physical or mental condition to triumph over Calypso and her trickery.

She was presently in her chamber chanting fiercely. Train was at her side; he was standing there silently and emotionlessly. ]

Train's real self found himself in a space with nothing but darkness for miles and miles around. He could only see his hands; apart from that everything was dark and unclear…

He looked around for an exit; all of no avail.

Meanwhile Saya was trying to figure out exactly what was happening to her…

Was it that her bond to the dimension was getting stronger or perhaps was it that she was slowly fading away into oblivion?

She gazed at her hands which were still rippling. "What is happening?" she asked herself…She avoided everyone that entire day. There was no way she could be seen in her present state.

Back in Calypso's mansion she had stopped chanting and was now looking at Train…

"Come here my puppet…" she instructed and train complied with her order.

Calypso encircled her arms around his shoulder and pointed a finger to his chest. "Very soon you shall be mine…All mine. That witch who clouds your heart shall disappear forever."

Calypso felt a strange pulse of resistance from Train as the word 'witch' escaped her lips. She shook her head and dismissed that idea immediately. She traced Train's face with her beautiful finger.

"I cannot wait… Make no mistake she will disappear."

Saya felt a bolt of pain shoot through her entire body… She fell to the ground, her body clenching in pain.

She closed her eyes, desperately trying to get rid of the burning feeling that engulfed her entire body. It was like she was in hell's fire. Finally a shriek of helplessness escaped her lips. Her body was still disappearing and reappearing but it was disappearing more prominently now.

"Train…Help me…Please…" she gasped in despair as tears rolled down her beautiful blue eyes.

In the dark dimension Train saw Saya's face appear to him and heard her plea for help. He reached out to her but he still couldn't reach her.

"Why?...Please Train save me." shrieked Saya once more.

As Train heard this cry of desperation from the other world he jumped…He jumped in the direction of her voice. "Saya…Don't worry….I am coming for you." He shouted back as he reached his hand up to the image of Saya that had appeared in front of him.

In Calypso's palace Train's golden eyes came back into focus… He immediately moved away form Calypso's grasp.

"What do you think you are doing?" he shouted, he then remembered everything about him being hypnotized.

He took out his Haedes and pointed it at Calypso… "Free Saya now…or else." He threatened.

Calypso smiled as ice started to creep onto Train's hand.

"I can still pull the trigger." He threatened menacingly.

The face of the nymph still did not stir with either doubt or anxiety.

Train then made a swift movement and snatched the crystal from the nymph's neck… He took a few leaps backwards and closed his eyes and wished for Saya's safety.

Saya was disappearing. The fluctuation came to an abrupt stop. She gazed at her figure in the mirror. She was opaque once more... Se opened and closed her hand a few times, trying to make sure that she was still there… She didn't know what had happened but she was sure that Train was the one who saved her.

She smiled a bit. "Thank you so much." She whispered.

Train then further threatened the ice nymph by using the crystal. He forced her to let Eve and the others free.

She complied without much protest. She was utterly displeased though…

"You are not my type anyways." She retorted pouting.

"Whatever Nymphadora….Just open the door and let me and my friends go."

"I will not let you have that crystal." She said suddenly.

He smiled at her. "You know, I could so easily wish for you to disappear. You endangered Saya's life after all."

"What exactly do you see in that girl?" muttered the annoyed nymph. "And my name is NOT Nymphadora. It is Calypso." She reminded angrily.

They left Calypso's manor.

"Alright, so let's review. Now all we need is the teeth of a kraken…"concluded Aaron enthusiastically as he looked at the reddish orange sky.

"What exactly is a kraken?" questioned Sven.

Aaron stopped in his tracks. "You can't be serious. You guys don't know what a kraken is?"

They all looked at him cluelessly.

"You really don't know?" Aaron burst into a fit of laughter. "I really can't believ you guys undertook this journey without knowing what kind of monster you will have to face."

"SO what is a kraken?" asked Eve, expectantly waititng for an explanation.

Aaron sighed. "I guess you'll see when we get there."

"Hey…that is mean…Tell us now." whined Eve.

"No way know-it-all." said Aaron, ruffling her hair before walking a bit faster.

He was soon on the ground with a big lump on his head… And Eve was walking away with a self-satisfied grin as she turned the giant mallet into the shape of her hand.

"You'd think he would learn by now." stated Sven shrugging his shoulders as they continued their journey.

**Yay...I uploaded two chapters in a row this time…Hurray.**

**So tell me how was it? **

**I am down with a bad cold and I seem to be sneezing all the time *achoo***

**Sephiria- Bless you. *hands the sneezing authoress a tissue***

**Me- Thanks… I appreciate it. Anyway my readers please do review…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you all for taking the time and effort to read this story, and above all giving me your valuable opinions thank you. Please read and Enjoy.**

**A Chance For Revival**

**crystal-mist**

**Chapter 8**

And so, the four bickering travelers continued on their quest for the jewel.

Aaron informed them that a kraken could only be found in the ocean and so they hired a ship. They set sail. Aaron, Eve and Sven got on the ship. Train only gazed at it quietly.

"What're you waiting for dim-wit?" called out Aaron.

"You sure this is safe?" asked Train, gulping as he looked at the wide expanse of ocean they had to cross.

"Since when were you concerned about safety?" asked Sven. When Train didn't answer Sven gave an exasperated sigh and half-dragged 'Black Cat' on board.

"Geez Sven, haven't you ever heard the saying 'Cats are afraid of water'?"

"Well, I've also heard something about a cat burning its tongue in hot milk and never drinking milk again, but that never seems to stop you." retorted Sven.

Eve just watched on amusedly.

As they continued the journey, they realized just how 'afraid' of water train really was. Well, he wasn't exactly **afraid**; he was only majorly sea-sick.

He clutched onto the railing helplessly as his face was tinted with a sick green colour. "I don't feel so good." He would mutter time and time again.

"Shouldn't we get him medication or something?" asked Eve, who was getting a bit concerned at Train's condition.

"Nah…The idiot can tough it out." answered Sven. "SO where exactly are we heading."

"Dunno, but we should reach the forbidden area in about five minutes or so." explained Aaron.

"Forbidden Area?" repeated Sven as he continued to gaze at a crude map they had bought from a neighboring village.

"Are you all sure that you don't want to turn back?" asked Aaron.

Eve nodded. "Yes, we are sure." But then a concerned look dawned upon her face. "What about you Aaron? Do you wish to continue, you have to go back to Nia.

Aaron looked at Eve with a surprised expression. Ever since he joined their group Eve hadn't showed her caring side to him.

His lips widened in a grin. "Don't worry about me…I don't mind continuing on this treacherous journey. It's all part of life after all."

"But still-"

"I told you not to worry…And one more thing." Aaron gently ruffled her hair at the top of her head. "It is nice seeing your caring side once in a while; midget."

Eve pouted at him, but a smile gently lit her pale features.

"Hey guys what the heck is that thing?" asked Train indicating a dark figure that seemed to move around in the water.

Aaron hurried there and took a look at it. "That there; is the tail of the kraken."

"Only the Tail?" they cried out in unison.

"Uh-huh." Just then the tail lashed out at them. The ship tipped a bit and it only worsened train's sea-sickness.

He struggled to keep his balance. In truth, he still felt nauseated. He wielded the sword he had obtained.

"A tooth, that is all we need." He shouted.

"His determination is surprising." Commented Aaron.

Sven took his white suitcase, took out some weird looking yellow thing and then tossed it into the water. The thing blew up into a little raft. Without further to do Train jumped into it. His head was spinning but he let the sea lap up the boat,

The monster lashed it's tail once more. Aaron and Eve took out their weapons and attacked it's tail.

Sven had his hands full trying to steer the boat.

He water lurched as the massive monstrosity emerged from the water. It was ugly.

"What is that? A massive crab?"

"No…It looks more like a giant squid."

"A crab."

"Octopus?"

"A lobster perhaps."

"Have you ever heard of crabs with tails?"

"Well squids don't have tails either." Eve and Sven started bickering whilst combating the creature.

Train meanwhile had his golden eyes set on the kraken. The ocean; the lurching and wobbling was making him sick, so he stood up on the raft and leapt onto the kraken's back. He stabbed the sword in there.

The monster arched in pain. It turned onto its back. Train held onto one of its scales as he was plunged into the water. He held his breathe as his clothes made contact with the salty sea-water.

He was once again lifted out of the water as the kraken continued throwing its weight from side to side.

Train managed to make his way to its head; near it's face.

"Wow, now that's a face only your mother can love." commented Train as he did a back flip. He was face to face with it for a matter of seconds and was ready to lash out at its teeth but its tail had moved and it hit Train right in the gut.

The 'Black Cat' was sent flying into the water. He struggled; trying to swim against the water current.

Soon; he felt a hold on his collar. It was Eve…She carried him back to the ship.

When he reached back; Train was readying himself for another round of battle with the kraken.

"Never mind that." said Aaron. "I managed to get one tooth, when you distracted it."

"You did?" asked train, his mouth wide open.

"Well you only needed a kraken tooth right? And well, you see, normally a kraken's main weapon is the whirlpool it creates. But I noticed that this kraken DID NOT create a whirlpool. And that only meant one thing; that there was a little baby somewhere in the vicinity. And well, you see there **was** a little baby kraken there. So I took one tooth from its mouth."

Train eyes bulged as he turned his attention to the playful mini-version of the kraken sailing near the ship.

"Thanks little Guy." thanked Aaron as he petted its head.

"SO you mean I went through all that trouble for NOTHING?"

"Well, I wouldn't say 'nothing'. You did distract it." said Sven shrugging his shoulders.

Train sat exasperated; then the sea-sickness took over him once again.

"I'll make it easier for you." Said Aaron and punched Train right in the stomach.

He had expected to knock Train out; like in some of the movies where unconsciousness would make one less sea-sick.

He didn't count on the fact that Train would hit him back with so much force that he would be the once unconscious and not Train.

"Idiot…What was he thinking punching me like that?" muttered Train as he sat on one of the chairs and started wallowing in his sea-sickness once again.

Meanwhile Saya sat in the palace. She looked out of the window. The clouds swirling in the sky gave wind to an approaching storm.

"I don't know why…But I have a bad feeling about this." She muttered to herself. "Train, I hope you are alright…"

It didn't feel right. She hated being the damsel in distress. For heaven's sake she was supposed to be a formidable sweeper. Now she was just some girl locked up in a tower, awaiting Train's return.

Locked up; that word bothered her; she made her way to the door and turned the handle. Her bright blue eyes widened in shock. The door; it wouldn't open.

She was locked in her room. She rattled the door a couple of times but it didn't work.

"It won't budge…I really, really have a bad feeling about this."

**A/N: Okay, now for some shameless advertising.**

**If you guys don't mind, check out another one of my stories. It is called _'Devil's Wind, Angel's_ _Link'._ That story has a theme similar to Black Cat. You know; the whole merciless assassin thing.**

**It is written in 'Bakugan' context. But there is absolutely no need to know about the anime series Bakugan to read it. All you have to know is that the lead character is Shun [assassin- like train, guess what? Shun has golden eyes as well.] And the other one is Alice.**

**It is more of an assassin story. And I would love it if you guys checked it out.**

**Thank you. And please do review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, now for some explanations. Many of my readers have been asking me "How come Creed's sword had powers like this..." Because it was just a regular katana… The answer I might not be able to provide satisfactorily, But you and I both know how good anime writers are good at making things seem one way and then they just draw an entirely different conclusion from them?**

**Well, this scenario is just something that came to me randomly. Yes, Creed's katana may well have been normal****and it may NOT have some special powers, but you never know.**

**On the plus side, Saya's dead body was never found. She wasn't found in the proximity even after the fire. Anyways, ever since Saya tried I've been looking at scenes where Saya had the potential to appear unexpectedly. But they well and truly killed her, and I hate it. And if Creed's sword had to be magical in this story, then what the heck? No harm done is there, except to Kyoko maybe cause Saya would be in Train's heart.**

**Plus, as you might have already guessed I do not own Black Cat.**

**On with the story.**

**A Chance For Revival**

**crystal-mist**

**Chapter 9**

Train and the others; now having completed the errands made their way back to the palace.

Aaron had a happy reunion with Nia and she was glad that they were all safe.

She got lunch ready for them and after that Train, Sven and Eve made their way to the palace. Aaron said that he would catch up to them later and now he had to spend some time with his girl-friend.

The trio reached up to the palace gate. "Should we knock or something?" asked Train, looking at the enormous wooden gate.

"I guess." Answered Sven as he pulled on a lever that was there and immediately a trapdoor opened and the three of them started a free fall under the influence of gravity.

Eve morphed herself a pair of wings and was somehow able to slow their descend down.

They soon found themselves standing in a dark room. They looked around and immediately a golden light illuminated from somewhere.

"What are you clowns doing here?" asked a man, he was none other than the minister.

"Where's the priest? We have some things to give him." Said Train in an annoyed voice, he had never liked the uptight minister.

Just then the priest appeared beside the minister. His eyes widened as he saw Train.

"You completed the tasks?" he asked dumbfounded.

"Of course I did." Answered Train with a wide grin.

"I have no idea how you pulled it off. All those tasks were practically impossible…Those snakes were invincible and Calypso should have imprisoned you by now….And how the hell did you get the kraken tooth?" gaped the priest.

"SO you intended on sending Train on an impossible quest, looking for useless objects?" concluded Eve angrily.

"Oh….no, they are not useless…Give them to me. I will help you." said the priest with a convincing smile.

Sven was going to warn Train not to fall for his tricks, but Train didn't think straight and he had already handed the objects to the priest.

"Train, are you mental?" exclaimed Sven.

"What? What's wrong?" asked the Black Cat looking at the green haired man.

"When it comes to saving Saya, you don't think straight do you?"

Train blushed as he heard this comment.

"Serefine." corrected the minister, grinning imperiously.

A hoard of guards attacked them, they fought all they could but in the end they were outnumbered heavily and they were captured.

They were imprisoned.

"This will be of great use in having the princess actually **accept her** duties." said the minister with a self-satisfied smirk.

The priest welded the three artifacts together into a beautiful spear with a crystal on top.

He looked at it with a satisfied smirk and handed it to the minister.

The minister took it and made his way up a flight of stair until he reached a large wooden door. He took out a golden key and unlocked the door. In the room was Saya. She stood up, with her hand on her hips in dissatisfaction.

"What is the meaning of locking me up in my room?" she demanded.

"Please forgive me dear princess Serefine…But I thought we were under siege. SO I had to take precautions."

Strangely enough, Saya wasn't completely satisfied with his explanation.

"This is for you princess." said the minister, kneeling before her and presenting her the spear.

She gazed at it with a confused look in her bright blue eyes.

"What's this for?"

"The priest asked me to present it to you Milady."

She eyes it suspiciously but took it all the same.

The moment her hand made contact with the spear blinding light consumed the room.

A magical circle appeared and it enclosed around Saya. She looked at it, utterly dazed but in a few moments her face was filled with a queer calmness.

Her hair hid the expression on her face for a few moments, but when she finally raised her head she had changed. No, not visibly changed. But now **she was under the control of the spear's crystal**.

The minister went closer to her. "Shall we get going? You have a huge dinner banquet tonight Serefine."

"Its princess Serefine to you…" she snapped as she started walking out of the room. The spear had shrunk to a little clip and she placed it in her hair.

"Perfect…." sniggered the minister. "Now all I have to do is getting rid of the intruders."

Saya's eyes were blank and her face was set in the strangest expression.

Mind control; that was the name of the game.

Meanwhile, in the prison, the trio was trying to escape.

Eve secretly turned her hand into a huge chainsaw and they busted their way out of there.

They started running through the hallways of the massive palace.

Train couldn't tell why; but he had this uneasy feeling in the depths of his heart.

They searched through door after door.

In the end they found her; they found Saya. And what's more, they barged into a banquet filled with important looking people.

"What are you doing here?" gasped the minister.

"Boy, you sure ask a lot of pointless questions old man." shouted Train.

"Guards…." shouted the minister.

A hoard of heavily armoured soldiers appeared out of nowhere. Saya sat at the table unperturbed as she sipped some tea.

Train's golden eyes glittered under the light of the room as he took out Haedes.

The people in the room gasped as they saw the room.

"Allow me to handle this situation." said Saya standing up all of a sudden.

"But Serefine he has a gun….Surely you do not wish to talk logic with a lunatic like him." said one of the people in the room only, to earn a dagger-like glare from Train.

Saya stood up and left the room and Train followed her without a single word. Sven and Eve were about to do so as well when Saya turned to them. "I would like a word alone; if you don't mind."

Sven nodded and they obliged.

Train followed Saya as she lead him down the hallway…He failed to notice the guards who caught Sven and Eve. He failed to see them being knocked unconscious. He failed to see the vacant look in Saya's bright blue eyes…

Saya lead him to a beautiful garden. The full moon shined brightly and brightened up the nocturnal scenery.

It was then that she turned to face Train. "Go back." She muttered.

"What the?" gasped Train.

"I said, go back to wherever you came from…Do not create turmoil in **my** palace."

"**Your **palace? What're you talking about? You know that I came here to get you back…You know it."

"I do not know, nor do I care…Just leave."

"What're you saying?" he asked; his golden eyes now wide.

"I will tell you **ONE** more time…Leave my palace **or** face the consequences."

"But…Saya…" he approached her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Saya…I came all this way…I did so many impossible tasks just to get **you** back."

She slapped his hand away from her shoulder. "I am Serefine, the princess of this kingdom. This 'Saya' person does **not** exist."

It was then that Train really looked at her. There was something strange about her. That look on her face was just so foreign, so strange.

"Listen...**You** are Saya..And you are coming back with me."

"I will do no such thing." She said, leaping a step backwards.

She took out a hairclip from her hair and it turned into the spear. She took it and pointed it's sharp tip towards Train's chest…

"Leave, or else." She muttered gazing mercilessly at Train.

Train looked into her eyes. He then saw the crystal on the spear. 'Mind-control' he concluded. Saya was brainwashed, just like he was with Calypso.

"Saya…Stop, before you get seriously hurt." muttered Train in his most merciless assassin voice.

Saya's bitter laughter echoed through the cool night air… She looked at him with a deranged look in her eyes. She did not move the spear from its position.

She took better grip on it and swung it forward with all her might. Train was almost hit by it, but he manages to dodge just in time.

Saya was wearing a gown, but she was fast. She had always been good at throwing off Train's calculations. She threw attack after attack onto Train and he had his hands full just dodging her hits.

Left, right, and then left again then high then low. She was extremely skilled and unpredictable and he had to admit it.

The darkness of the night was suddenly filled with stray sparks as Saya's spear repeatedly collided with Train's gun as he made desperate attempts to dodge every attack and to get through to her at the same time...

**Just two more chapters to go I think. Or perhaps just one more...I haven't decided yet.**

**Please give me suggestions. Tell me what you think I should do Kay?**

**See ya.**

**I think I'll be a bit late in my next upload… Cause my finals are fast approaching [in February] and I do not think I have enough time for this. I will however try to do my very best to upload this soon after the exams. **

**Wish me luck guys. :) **


	10. Chapter 10

**A Chance For Revival**

**crystal-mist**

**Chapter 10**

The darkness of the night was suddenly filled with stray sparks as Saya's spear repeatedly collided with Train's gun. He made desperate attempts to dodge every attack, and to get through to her at the same time...

And she showed no sign of slowing down.

"Saya…snap out of it…You are stronger than this stupid mind-control…I know you are." Yelled Train amidst all the dodging.

"Saya…."

"Shut up you swine." Shouted back Saya as she continued fighting with the spear. But something in the very depths of her heart bothered her. She couldn't tell what it was though…

**Meanwhile**; Aaron and Nia stood near the big front gate of the palace. They looked at the massive structure and jumped over the wall into the grounds instead of pulling the rope they saw dangling there; smart move.

Nia said that she sensed something strange so it would be better if they parted ways.

"But Nia…" Aaron tried reasoning.

She pressed a finger to his lips… "You know that I am direct descendant of the priest and that I have powerful magic just like any priestess…I can take care of myself Dear…"

He smiled slightly and nodded, Aaron knew his limits when dealing with girlfriend. "Alright…Just promise me that you will be careful and take no sudden risks."

She nodded in determination before running away.

Aaron resumed walking; it was then that he spotted Sven and Eve being carried away. He hid in the shadows, waiting for the right opportunity. He couldn't just jump in; he was heavily outnumbered.

After the guard left, he slipped into the room where he had seen the burly guard stash the key.

He opened the cupboard only to see thousands of keys there.

"Oh Shoot…" muttered Aaron under his breathe. It would take him forever to find the right key.

He picked up one silver key… "This one looks different; it has to be the one." He walked to the jail cell and flashed a big grin at Sven and Eve…But when he put the key into the keyhole it wouldn't turn.

"Darn…It is the wrong key." He bellowed.

"Why are you so unreliable?" taunted Eve.

"Hey, I don't see you trying to break out of here princess." He retorted.

"That's because they put this anti-programmer on me. It nullifies my morphing ability as a bio-weapon."

Aaron just gaped at her, as if she were speaking another language.

Eve sighed. "My arm no turn into sword…Understand?" she asked provocatively.

"Forget about the stinking key….I'll get you guys out of here." And with that Aaron took out a little jewel from his pocket. He threw it up into the air and it changed into a huge scythe. "Watch and shudder princess." And with after quite a few dozen swipes the prison bars were cut into little pieces.

**Where Train was**; he was struggling. Saya was just too good at combat.

"Saya…" Train was going to pull out the big guns. "You remember the day we had that race?"

She responded only by repeated attacks from her spear.

"You know, when I passed you 63 times and you passed me 64 times? Don't you want the lemonade I owe you?"

No response

"What about the time we fought that perverted predaghoul person together?"

"…."

"The beautiful fireworks in the sky?"

"…."

"The time your spirit got me that bullet while I was fighting Creed?"

"…."

No matter what Train tried reminiscing, he couldn't make her react…He couldn't get through to her.

There was only one more thing he could do… In midst of the battle he managed to get his bag open and took out the Black Cat toy and showed it to her.

"Ring any bells Saya?…You won this for those little kids…Now, is there any **specific **reason you decided to win a Black Cat rather than any another animal; despite it being bad luck."

Saya stared into Train's eyes blankly. He had a smile on his face. The moon was out, and she could see the sincerity in his eyes. Something in her heart stirred. Saya had paused her attacks…

He noticed the favourable response and took a step closer to her.

Her face showed a faint trace of emotion, so Train took a few more steps towards her... And then another flash whipped through the semi-darkness of the night.

Saya's eyes were still blank, but tears filled those bright blue orbs. One of her tears rolled down her cheek and fell onto the ground which was now stained with cotton and blood.

The cotton; from the stuffed black cat as it lie on the ground, cut in two. And blood; from Train, who now clutched at his stomach where the spear was still embedded in him.

Saya was still under mind control. But what she had just done shook her to the core. Her body was visibly trembling; there was a clueless expression on her face.

Train did not cease smiling. He flinched a bit as he pulled the spear out of himself and threw it to the ground. He then took a few steps forward and engulfed Saya in a hug.

"Please…Come back to **me**." He whispered into her hair, even though the wound on his stomach hurt like hell he managed to stand up.

Saya did not struggle in his grasp. She allowed him to hold her like that. And 'poof' the spell was broken.

Saya came back to her sanity, her eyes came back in focus and she gasped. "Oh God! What have I done?" she exclaimed as she clutched at Train desperately…. "I am so sorry…Are you alright?"

"Don't worry…Do you think I am; some sort of wimp?" he asked, but just then his feet gave away and Saya was unable to support his entire body weight. She slowly lowered, so that the both of them were now kneeling down.

She parted from Train to take a look at his wound… "Oh God…It's…it's so deep…" she was starting to panic; that was entirely uncharacteristic of her. "We need to get a doctor, a nurse, anyone…" she said frantically... She gasped as Train managed to pull her into one more hug.

"I'll be fine..." he whispered softly.

It was comforting; it was comforting to have Train's arms around her like this…But now, she needed to focus... "Train, we need to find someone who can help…I will never forgive myself if anything happened to you on my account." She said; her body was trembling now.

"Alright...Alright…." He whispered into her ear.

She helped him up and managed to support his weight as they continued into the palace.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She kept muttering continuously as they kept walking.

Train took hold of her hand…"Don't worry Saya…I could never hold a grudge against you for anything."

"But I…."

"It's alright…I…I am just so glad that you are back." He said as he interlocked his fingers in hers. He avoided her gaze, trying to hide the pinkish tint on his cheeks.

She also blushed slightly. She wanted to just remain in his arms for any length of time possible, but she wanted to save his life much more.

They didn't know where they were to go. Train was also loosing a lot of blood, but he kept up a brave expression.

Apparently everyone in the kingdom was against them. How were they to escape in one piece?

**I am so sorry for the extremely late update. I had final exams… The English exam was a breeze; I think I wrote one of the essay answers a bit too emotionally. Well, I was deprived of writing my stories, what else could happen?**

**It was like "Thus, the ghost of doubt that clouded his intrepid heart had finally dissipated and left him with a queer feeling of contentment. His lethargy however was nicely compensated by the reward of self satisfied bliss that wrapped him in utter ecstasy-" and so on.**

**LOL. I am so sorry for boring you with that piece. But I just felt like writing it down for all of you to read. I wonder what score I'll get on my English paper.**

**Ciao**


	11. Chapter 11

**Before we begin please let us join together and pray for the safety of the people in Japan who have encountered a very devastating Tsunami and earthquake**

**A Chance For Revival**

**crystal-mist**

**Chapter 11**

Train was also loosing a lot of blood through his wound. But he didn't want Saya to worry so he kept the pain that seared through him a secret.

Soon Train and Saya bumped into a girl who was rushing through the palace.

"Nia?" Train said in a surprised tone.

Nia looked at him, then at Saya. "Your majesty." She said bowing a little. But then she turned her attention to Train's wound.

"I knew that something was wrong." She muttered to herself. "Don't worry Train…I'll help you." said Nia, smiling widely as she spoke.

She closed her eyes and held her hands to Train's chest.

Train watched as a strange green light escaped Nia's hands and into his body. Little by little. The pain he felt started easing up until it finally disappeared.

He was healed.

"But Nia how?" he asked.

"Simple…Because I am the daughter of the priest. So it is only natural that I have these powers." She answered as a smile lit up her face. And then she looked at Saya "Don't worry. I am on your side...I will not betray you." stated Nia.

"That's good." Saya then turned towards Train. "Are you alright?" she asked, concern flooding her voice.

He nodded at her with a smile on his face.

"Your smiling face seems so much more captivating than that frown." stated Saya as they continued walking.

"Thanks." He muttered smirking lightly.

The trio rushed through the hallway of the palace.

"Perhaps you guys can run for it." suggested Nia.

Train nodded. "That's the best option…But we need to find Sven and Eve first."

"Hm…Alright then… But do you know how you can get back?" asked Nia.

"Yeah…Echidna said that there was this 'engraved phoenix' that has a rose vine surrounding it."

"Yes, It's there in the section of the palace where the town's people usually assemble." confirmed Saya.

"Well, there is supposed to be this painting of three orchids near it… We sprinkle some dew from the rose vine on it, chant something then go through the portal that opens." Explained Train.

"Chant **something**? DO you know what that something is?" asked Nia, a bit concerned that Train might've forgotten it.

"Yeah, yeah I know it…How stupid do you think I am?"

Meanwhile the priest came to know that the spell on Saya was broken through his telekinesis. He informed the minister and he wasn't exactly pleased at the news.

What made matters worse was the fact that there was this sort of uprising. A hoard of townspeople had assembled at the garden where they usually do.

The wished to see the princess… There was this sort of 'tension' in the entire atmosphere.

Apparently they had heard a prophecy ring through the streets that she was about to desert them. Being strict believers of tradition and such they wanted the princess to stay so that she would bring them 'Good luck'.

All-in-all it was most unfortunate, because the townspeople had assembled right in the garden which housed the engraving of the phoenix and the three orchids…

Train, Saya and Nia finally ran into Sven, Eve and Aaron. They were relieved.

"Now, we only have to run for it." said Sven in a half-relieved tone.

Saya led the way to the palace grounds and stopped in her tracks as she saw the massive group of people there.

"Princess Serefine!" they all hailed with great reverence.

"It's alright…They see you as their princess…All you have to do is ask them to let you pass." Whispered Eve.

Saya smiled and nodded. She also admired Eve's quick and logical thinking.

"Good day." Said Saya to the townspeople. "If you would not mind could you please let us pass?" she asked in an extremely sweet voice.

"Yes your majesty." They said still bowing. They then moved aside and created a path for her to go towards the engraving.

The others followed Saya as she walked through the crowds.

'_It just can't be this easy.'_ Thought Train to himself; he seemed to have momentarily forgotten about the chain that bound Saya to this dimension. Truthfully, so had Saya. [and the authoress of this story… sorry about that. *nervous laugh*]

Nia went up to the engraved pictures. She took some dew from the rose-vine then sprinkled it on to the picture of the orchids…

Immediately a portal opened. A very strong swirl of bluish green energy was in front of them.

Eve and Sven entered into it… Aaron looked at Nia in doubt, Nia nodded… "I want a new beginning… I do not want to be the daughter of that psychopathic priest anymore." She affirmed.

Aaron took Nia's hand and they too walked through the portal…

The people were muttering. 'The princess; she is leaving us. No…'

Train waited for Saya to go through… She was about to, when the townspeople stopped her.

They encircled her, trapping her in midst of the crowd.

There was nothing she could do to escape. The portal that opened was also closing at an amazing rate. That was when she remembered something, even if she did go through the portal she could not escape, she still had that 'bond' which trapped her in this dimension. A tear involuntarily rolled down her cheeks.

Train stayed glued to the spot…The crown was too large for him to cut through. And he had made up his mind **not** to go through the portal without Saya.

"Train….Go now….There is nothing you can do for me anymore…. Leave; escape while you still can." Saya called out to the brown-haired, golden-eyed ex-assassin.

"No…not without you." he answered trying his best to battle through the crowd [With no gun or sword of course].

Now the crowd had also enveloped Train, capturing him. After all, he was the reason their 'princess' tried to escape.

The portal shrank until it finally closed and the path to their original world was cut off.

The townspeople caught Train.

When the minister reached there with the priest, their faces lit up in a self-satisfied smirk as they saw the two prisoners- the princess and the disrespectful brat.

They ordered Train to be led away. But there was no way he would let that happen. He took out Haydes and pointed it at the people there…

"Stay back if you know what's good for you." The glint of the assassin's emotionless demeanor reappeared in Train's golden eyes.

Now his eyes were just an abyss of coldness… There was no way he would loose Saya; not again.

"Train…." Saya whispered; that cold glare reminded her of the old Train.

'_No please no…Train…he has changed, I do not wish him to be shrouded in pain anymore…. I do not want him to revert back to his old self… His old self, filled with nothing but sorrow, anger and a thirst for revenge…Please Train.' _She thought to herself.

"Please, do NOT wield Haydes to kill…" shouted Saya at Train… "Please Train don't." as she said this a single tear rolled down her cheeks.

Train paused for a bit and stared at her, his eyes softened a bit and the cold glare left them. He hadn't wished to make her worry.

He let his arms drop to his sides. As the guards caught him he looked at Saya… Gold met blue as they just stared at each other for a long time until Train was dragged away.

Saya fell on her knees… Her gown splaying on the ground.

The minister 'escorted' her to her room.

Her room actually overlooked the garden where the townspeople where still gathered. She went into the balcony only to see that the crowd hadn't dispersed. Apparently, the minister thought that it was the best idea to guarantee that she wouldn't escape.

She sighed as she sank to the ground. She was locked in her room with guards around her.

She closed her eyes and prayed and implored for a miracle to happen that would let her escape.

Meanwhile, Train sat in his prison-cell. He had drawn his knees to his chest as he tried his hardest to device a plan so that Saya would be free…So that he could save her.

When he raised his head a little, his eyes fell on the spear they had created; the one that had put a spell upon Saya…

He didn't know why but he had this feeling that the spear would help him; if only he could reach it.

The spear still had his blood upon its blade.

Train wedged his hand in between the prison bars and tried reaching out to it… But he couldn't reach it. He took out Haydes and closed his eyes to concentrate… He then shot at the wall of the prison, the bullet hit the wall, then the roof, then another side of the wall, and then the roof again and then the prison bar and then finally it hit the spear and sent it hurtling in Train's direction. The 'reflection' shot really came in handy.

Meanwhile Sven, Eve, Nia and Aaron were in Creed's mansion.

But then the portal closed.

"Where are Train and Saya?" asked Sven.

"They….they've been captured." Stated Nia in disbelief as she sensed what was happening in the other world.

"NO….We have to go back to get them." Eve said.

Echidna reached the room and leant on the wall. "You can only go to the parallel dimension and come back alive ONCE." She said in a severe voice.

"Then let me go…" offered Aaron.

"But Aaron, I thought you wanted a new beginning," asked Eve in a concerned voice.

He shook his head from side to side. "It's alright…It's not like I am going to die or anything… What kind of friend would I be if I don't help that Black Cat?"

Nia only smiled as she took hold of Aaron's hand. "Let's get going then."

"But Nia…you…if you go back, then your father will-"

"I don't care…" Nia blushed a little. "I want to be with you…forever…"

"We should wait for a bit…" said Sven in a very reflective voice. "I have this sort of gut feeling that Train's doing fine and will be here soon… I say we wait for a bit and then take drastic measure."

"But Sven, what if-" Eve couldn't complete her question because Echidna cut her off.

"Yes, Black Cat is strong…Perhaps waiting is the best option….For now." Saying this Echidna left the room.

Train sat in the cell with the spear in his hand. He remembered how Calypso said that the crystal could grant your desires.

He closed his eyes and focused solely on saving Saya…

Suddenly the rocks of the prison cell dissolved and pitch black darkness replaced it…

The next thing Train knew he was immersed in an ocean. Strangely enough, he could breathe whilst underwater.

Something similar happened to Saya and she found herself immersed in water with a chain around her neck. This chain went downwards and bound her hands as well and it was bound to a HUGE rock.

"This….this is the bond that connects me to this dimension?" she asked herself as she tried to break free of the chains, but she couldn't.

It felt like the chains were slowly draining away her energy. With each passing moment and it was getting harder to breathe.

She thought she saw someone swimming towards her… Her eyes widened as she recognized the figure….

"Saya…." Shouted the figure that was swimming towards her…."Saya, I'm coming." He finally reached her and noticed the trouble she had to stay conscious.

"Saya…what must I do? Shatter this chain?" he asked lightly caressing her face with his free hand.

She mildly leant into his touch and smiled brightly at him, despite her fading consciousness. "Train…I hope this isn't a hallucination…"

"Of course not." He said as he put his arms around her and hugged her; chains and all. He then parted from her. "I'm gonna break this wretched chain." He stated raising the spear a little.

**Yeah so how was this chapter? I made it extra long I think. Oh well… SO according to my estimations this story will have only about two more chapters…Or maybe only one more… Haven't decided yet.**

**Please REVIEW and tell me what you think alright guys?**


	12. Chapter 12

**A Chance for Revival**

**crystal-mist**

Chapter 12

Train stood in front of Saya with the spear raised as he readied himself to cut her free of the chains that were continuing to strangle her.

Saya gazed at Train with her bright blue eyes and smiled lightly as she saw the sheer determination on his face.

He struck at the chain once –no effect- . Twice…Thrice… Wow, they were sturdy.

'_Maybe, the chains will loosen if I break the rock?'_ he thought to himself as he continued on his efforts to free the one he cared for with all his heart. He took in a deep breathe and confirmed the decision.

He directed his efforts to the rock that Saya was bound to. As he struck the rock something strange happened, Saya's body started emitting this strange light and her now long hair was floating in the water as this sort of intense energy emitted from her.

But the pain she felt did not diminish… And the energy she was emitting was making it harder for train to concentrate and keep himself in her vicinity.

He struck the rock again and again. With each strike to the rock a crack appeared on the chain. (strange isn't it?)

In the end it shattered into miniscule fragments.

Saya was gasping for breathe; she then managed to get herself back to normal.

"Train…" she muttered, a warm smile lighting up her entire face. "Thank you."

"Now how do we get out of here?" he questioned.

"There…" She pointed to a light overhead. "The 'chain' is broken now…I can go back with you…I've waited so long…" She smiled as she took hold of his hand. "And this new transformation of Train is impressive. Really like this new you that smiles so spontaneously."

He blushed slightly and the both of them headed towards the light they saw.

And instantly they were out at the garden, near the engraved orchids.

The townspeople were still there and they looked at Train with scorn.

"How did he get out?"

"I thought he was imprisoned for treason."

Saya held Train's hand tight….They had to get out of here and there was only one way –convince the angry mob. But that was easier said than done.

Saya closed her eyes and started singing her song. The subtle melody echoed through the crowd. They saw their princess and were entranced by her lullaby.

"What are you trying? To put them to sleep?" whispered Train with a hint of sarcasm.

She only smiled and paid no attention to Train's comment and continued her melody.

She let go of Train's hand and took out a dagger from the depths of her gown and held it to her throat. She then stopped singing.

The crowd was taken aback. What was she doing?

"Saya what the? STOP." Train cried. Perhaps she was threatening to kill herself if they did not let her pass.

"Trust me." She whispered at him.

"But…"

"Don't worry, I won't leave you; not again."

"Huh…Why must you always win our arguments?"

She brushed the long strands of her hair behind her shoulder then a flash appeared as she slid her hand that held the dagger in one swift movement.

"Saya." Train shouted involuntarily.

"Princess." Shouted the crowd in horror.

Saya's beautiful hair fell to the ground. She had cut it to it's previous length (normal Saya length). With her other hand she caught hold of a lock of her hair that was cut off and let the dagger fall to the ground.

She then held it out to Train. "For you…"

He looked at it puzzled. She cut her beautiful hair and was now giving it to him. What was this all about? SO weird…But he extended his hand and accepted the strands of hair all the same. There sure was a lot; it was almost like he had a mini-mop in his hand.

"Kiss it." She whispered.

Train's face shown confusion. He was blushing though; oh come on, why did he have to kiss Saya's cut off hair in front of **her **and such a large amount of people?

He did so and the crowd gasped in astonishment.

"Now, command them to move away." Instructed Saya.

"No way that'll work." He answered.

"Just do it before the priest comes here." She whispered urgently.

Train sighed then he spoke up. "Uh-um. Get out of the way….Please?"

The crowd immediately dispersed. Wow, they were following his orders now. So strange wasn't it?

The townspeople knew that the princess would escape now, but there was no way they could stop her. They were so tied with superstition that they followed it blindly.

And since the princess had done the courtship ritual then that man (Train) had to be the prince of the kingdom, the one with ABSOLUTE authority. And failure to obey his orders would lead to execution. That's right; 'courtship' as in wooing ceremony. Saya had just expressed her undying love for Train without him knowing it… How nice.

They took some dew from the wine that grew there and sprinkled it on the orchid picture. A portal opened and the both of them went through it without a single spec of hesitation.

It was dark, and they experienced a falling sensation. And then suddenly a light filled the surrounding.

It took Saya and Train a little while to get their eyes adjusted to the sudden light change.

And then they were engulfed in hug after hug.

"You guys made it."

"We were worried."

"What took you so long?"

"Train, you jerk, I thought something bad happened"

"Saya are you alright?"

There were such a lot of voices and such a lot of talking going on that they could barely distinguish the voices and what they were saying.

Saya smiled widely as she saw Sven, Eve, Adam and Nia. She walked towards the balcony and looked at the sun above. She extended both her arms and closed her eyes.

"It's so warm…I'm so glad to be back." She muttered. She opened her bright blue eyes and looked at the wonderful ocean that surrounded the island they were on. She then turned to where the others were. "Where are we?"

"On an island." Answered Sven getting uneasy at once. How could they tell Saya that they were in the house of the person who murdered her and declared her as a witch?

"I can see that, silly…" she said, her smile so bright and warm just like the rays of the sun.

"Woah princess where's your hair?" asked Aaron.

"It's Saya… And THAT is a secret." She said winking. She was embarrassed; if she told them what had happened then Aaron and Nia would know the actual 'meaning' of cutting her hair off like that.

Echidna reached there and leant on the wall. "Oh they're back….Well, that saves a lot of trouble." She muttered.

And behind her was a certain guy with blonde hair.

"Creed…"muttered Saya. Anyone could sense the tension in the air even Nia and Aaron.

"Saya…" he muttered in an emotionless tone.

Train raised an eyebrow as he looked at the two who were still staring at each other with a blank look. Well at least Creed was calling her by her name and not using the phrase he normally did 'witch'.

"You have changed quite a bit….Let's just hope it is for the better." said Saya, her normal smile lighting up her face.

"You are too forgiving."

"Just my nature I suppose." Saya said shrugging her shoulders. "This is your house right? DO you think you have a kimono here, even a yukata would do."

"I'll have Echidna bring you one." And then he turned his back on her and left. Echidna teleported soon after and then came back with a kimono which had a beautiful flowery print.

"PERFECT." Saya cried as she rushed into one of the rooms.

After about ten minutes she emerged out in it. She looked very nice as usual. She twirled a bit. "So what do you think?"

"Nice."

"Elegant."

"Wow…I want one too." -that was Nia.

"Weird…" And that one was Train. And almost immediately he found himself in a death lock.

"How rude…I've told you that you must never say such snobby comments to ladies… Rude…Learn some manners TRAIN HEARTNET!"

Train only smiled widely at her. "You look beautiful." He whispered so that only she could hear.

Immediately a deep red blush covered her face and tinted her cheek very cutely.

Eve giggled to herself as she heard what Train had said. "Such a lovey-dovey couple." She remarked quietly to herself.

Creed lent them a helicopter and they made their way back to where they belonged.

"So Train what do you do for a living?" asked Aaron suddenly realizing that he didn't know too much of the world he and Nia had come to.

"Ah…I'm a sweeper." Answered Train. He had reverted back to his laid back self.

"HUH! And you are so proud of it?" exclaimed Aaron.

"Course I am." Said Train yawning a little. "Saya's one too…I think Sven's retired from it though."

"Yikes, I thought that you were a bit more dignified than this…You are so proud of sweeping floors!"

"WHAT THE?"

Saya and Nia laughed as they watched their exchange.

"I DON'T sweep floors IDIOT…Here, a sweeper is the same as a 'bounty-hunter' in your previous world…" Train was shouting. "And Sven says that I have NO brains….Wonder what he thinks about you."

"Why you Black Cat."

"You will never make a good sweeper."

And the bickering went on and on.

On the sidelines something else was going on. Nia turned her attention to Saya's pensive gaze.

"So when are you going to tell him?"

"Tell him what?" asked Saya directing her blue eyes at Nia.

"Oh you know very well what I mean."

"Hm…I guess… I don't want the confession to be to sudden. I mean…I…well…I'll wait." She was stuttering. (So out of nature for her. But hey she's in love; can you really blame her for being cautious?)

It felt so nice to be back to where she belonged…It was so nice to be able to see Train like this. Train; he had changed so much and she was glad he had done so much to save her.

Just at that moment Train gazed in her direction… Their eyes met and a smile lit up their faces instantaneously... But a slight blush crept on Saya's cheeks as she recalled what Nia had said.

The time would come…sooner or later.

**That's the second last chapter done… **

**There will be just ONE last chapter…One with no complications that just describe the way they cope to their new found lives and that'll be the end of "A Chance For Revival". I had fun writing this story. I hope you like reading it as well. Tell me what you think.**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**

**Thank you for reading, for reviewing, for adding this story to your favourites and every other wonderful thing all of you have done for me. Thank you.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A Chance For Revival**

**crystal-mist**

**Chapter 13**

"Hey Train! Train! Where'd you hide my toothbrush?" yelled out Aaron.

No answer came and an anime vein popped on Aaron's forehead. "TRAIN Heartnet!" he yelled once again. Eve's blonde hair peeped in from the other side of the door. "Train's not here." She stated.

"Nyah! Where's he gone? He is too old to play pranks like this…"

"He's gone out…" said Eve. "And it's not like you use it anyways…hee hee hee." muttered Eve with narrow eyes as she disappeared.

Aaron stared after Eve open-mouthed. Was the little girl weird, or what? He sighed and decided to appeal his case to Sven; he'd understand, right? So Aaron walked through the hallway groggily rubbing his eyes.

Rinslette was sitting there with a mirror in her hands. And Sven was dusting some grime off some automobile parts.

"Woah! Sven. That's MY toothbrush you're using!" exclaimed Aaron as he pointed to the mint green brush Sven was using to wipe the grime off.

Sven briefly looked at Aaron and then shrugged his shoulders. "Train told me that the toothbrush was useless now…And so I used it…"

"Where's Train? Let me at him!" yelled Aaron, rolling up his sleeves.

Rinslette gazed at Aaron with a bored expression on her face. "He's not here. He's gone to find a new job with Saya." She explained.

Meanwhile Train and Saya had gone to their regular café run by Annette to acquire their new target.

Saya was clad in a beautiful kimono. A hoard of men were gawking at the notice board and deliberating about whether to take up the highest paying target. Saya walked up to the notice board and coolly snatched the bit of paper which had the highest reward on it. And with the paper in hand she shot a huge smile in the direction of the other burly men.

Train was sitting at the counter.

"She always does that, doesn't she?" asked Annette puffing a cloud of smoke into the air.

"That's right…For her, it's almost like a daily routine…" spoke Train smiling a little.

"Adorable li'l thing, ain't she?" stated Annette as she wiped some cups.

Train blushed a little as he looked at Saya. "Yeah, the ideal sweeper."

"So, tell me, is she the person who was successful in altering the infamous Black Cat so drastically?"

"You could say."

Saya walked up to him and held the picture of their new target right in front of his face.

"Right…" said Train as he stood up and followed her out of the door.

They returned to Sven's home after having captured the target and acquiring the reward. Train was met by an angry Aaron who was yelling his head off. In the end, the little discussion turned into a fist-fight and in the end Sven had to intervene.

Nia sighed helplessly. Those two would not change. She gazed at Saya, who still hadn't revealed her feelings to Train. A smirk appeared on Nia's lips and later that evening she met Train and told him the inner meaning behind Saya cutting off her hair and offering it to him.

"She was expressing her undying love for you…" she concluded with finality.

Train raised an eyebrow at her. His face was set in so much of a shocked expression that it was useless to hide it now. "You've got to be kidding me!" he exclaimed.

"Do I look like I am joking…And why do you think I would lie in this situation?"

Train was speechless; he was utterly spell-bound. In the end, he shook his head from side to side. "Saya…No, she couldn't feel that way about me…She, she doesn't see 'us' like that… I am sure of it."

"SO you DON"T want to be her boyfriend!" exclaimed Nia.

"That's not what I said." Said Train averting his gaze from Nia's to hide his blush. He then abruptly stood up. "That's it; end of discussion." He half-demanded before walking away.

Nia stared after him and sighed. "It was obvious how Saya and Train felt about one another. Why was it that they couldn't just face the music? Perhaps, it was fear of rejection. Saya was Train's first friend after all, so that post must come with its share of insecurities.

Two nights later Train found himself being led into familiar surroundings. Saya stood there right before him. "The festival fireworks…" she said in her crystal clear melodic voice. "They'll be held here tomorrow… You will accompany me right?" she asked.

Train felt uneasy almost immediately. Ever since that encounter they had with Creed all those years ago he had come to detest fireworks and festivals… But then, Saya was with him now… He opened his golden eyes and nodded a bit half-heatedly. "Alright." He muttered.

The next day almost as if by magic, the empty ground they were in the previous night was transformed into a hustling and bustling little festival… Saya led the way and behind her followed Train, Sven, Eve, Nia, Aaron and Rinslette.

Rinslette twirled her purple hair as she pouted… "These kimonos are just too…I can't even think of a word that is horrible enough…Saya, how do you manage in these things?"

Saya just smiled. And then, they split up. Of course, Train did not leave Saya's side. Festivals to him were dangerous…

Saya's bright blue eyes turned into the direction of a cotton-candy stand. Train noticed this and bought one for her.

She smiled at him. "Thank you." She took the bit of fluffy pink candy from Train's hands. "Wait, you only brought one?" she enquired with wide eyes.

"I am not a great fan of sweet stuff."

"You drink milk!"

"That's besides the point."

"Hm…" she mumbled as she took a bite from the cotton-candy. "Tasty!" she exclaimed and then extended it towards Train. "Have some."

Train blushed. "I told you already-"

"Aw come on, just a teeny tiny bite?"

Train stared at her for a bit. He of all people knew of Saya's stubborn streak. "Alright." He said moving forwards and taking a bite of the soft candy.

"Not bad." He said, pulling away.

She smiled at him. Right then three children came running towards them. "Hey look, it's the nice man in the black coat…" yelled one kid.

"Yes and the sweet lady is also with him!" exclaimed another.

They were the three children whom Saya had helped to win all those toys and the ones Train saved from the fire.

The youngest of them clung onto Saya's kimono. "You are alright!… We didn't see you after the fire…and…"

Saya bent down and patted the head of each of the children. "So kids…Ready for round 2?" she asked them winking?

The comparatively older one narrowed his eyes. "We shouldn't intrude on your date." He said.

"It's alright…." Said Saya. "Now, I need to win ANOTHER black cat plush toy." She declared pumping her fist into the air.

"Right." shouted the three kids imitating her.

Train couldn't help but smile at this sight. And with that Saya and Train were on a prize winning rampage. One after another, one after another they won at almost everything they tried. They were also attracting a lot of crowd attention.

After about an hour or two Saya took hold of Train's hand and started tugging him towards a bit of a desolated area. They reached quite near the ocean. Saya pointed to a specific region of the sky.

"That's where the fireworks will be." She declared. "I could not show you this special spot last time…The fireworks were beautiful…I can still remember everything just like it was yesterday." She said as she extended her hands towards the sky as the moon extended its silvery light over her form.

Train gazed at her. He found his gaze trailing from Saya to the path that led towards a rebuilt warehouse, the very place where Saya had lied dying in his very arms; the place where he finally realized the excruciating pain of separation.

Train almost jumped as he felt a hold on his arm.

"What's wrong? Reminiscing the past?" she asked.

He nodded, not knowing what to answer.

"I am sorry; I did not realize that it would be painful for you…" she said as her grip on his hand tightened.

His eyes softened at the hurt in her voice. "Don't worry…"

"Here they come; the fireworks." said Saya as he turned her gaze towards the sky.

Train followed her gaze and smiled as plumes of fireworks exploded in the night sky. Granted, fireworks had haunted him because pictures of her death would always clog him. But now that she was alive, now that he had her hands in his made them seem beautiful. Perhaps fireworks could now symbolize more importance for him.

After about half a minute the firework display paused. Saya took in a deep breathe. "Spectacular." She said and Train nodded.

Saya then blushed realizing that her hands were still around Trains, she pulled them away as she felt her heart thumping madly.

Train was surprised and his eyes were wide, but then he composed himself.

Saya hesitated for a bit as she gazed at him, then she decided that she would just go for it. She brushed her hair out of her face and walked over to Train. "Listen…I have something to tell you." She half-declared. It was obvious that she was nervous.

And then she opened her beautiful blue eyes and looked deep into Train's golden one's Her lips moved in four words which were drowned out in the sound of the exploding fireworks.

Train's eyes widened as he made out those words and without a moment to spare he scooped her into his arms… He couldn't believe that all this was real and wasn't a dream. Those four words –I love you Train.

Saya put her arms around Train as he held her close. "You really mean it?" he whispered, barely loud enough for her to hear.

"Obviously." She answered.

"Unexpected…" he muttered. "Saya…"

"Yes?"

"I love you too."

"No way! I…" Saya blushed. "I was actually expecting a rejection." She muttered not looking at him.

"Saya; you've got to be kidding me."

"Well anyway Train…Thank you for saving me…Thanks for everything you've done."

"You were a princess…" he said smiling. "I still can't believe that…. AND you had long hair."

"Get over it already." She said, pouting a little. She was so close to his face that she was making him blush. "It's nice to see the new you. And-"

She couldn't complete as he moved forward and took her lips in his. Saya was taken aback but soon settled down, she snaked one arm around his neck and the other lay tangled in his brown hair.

After they parted there was a bit of a silence, but not an uncomfortable one. The atmosphere was peaceful and Saya lay her head on Train's chest. With her fingers, she gently traced the engraved number THIRTEEN that lay exposed on his chest in spite of the coat.

Saya then gasped which half-scared Train. "What's wrong?" he asked, a bit alarmed.

"That reminds me; you owe me lemonade." She said with a wide smile.

Train sighed; he should've known she'd say something like that. It was only natural for Saya. And her completely unpredictable nature was one of the long list of things Train loved about her.

"Whatever you command, your highness." He said playfully as he led her towards one of the food-stands in the vicinity.

Saya Minatsuki was back in her right world, side by side with the person whose outlook she had changed so drastically. Things couldn't be more perfect for those two…

And pray Train buys Aaron a new toothbrush before he starts a civil riot or something like that.

**A Chance For Revival**

**Fin.**

**And so that's the end of that… How was it? I had a bit of a delay in updating this chapter and for that I apologize… I am sorry…**

**For now, I would like to thank all of you for sticking by my story and giving me your valuable support…Thank you.**

**And For the last time in THIS story….Please leave REVIEW…**

**3 all of you.**

**crystal-mist(Arisu) signing out,**

**Take Care minna!**


End file.
